


munchkin

by hyunguuon



Series: jooheon bingo - unique aus [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Fluff, Hybrids, Lowercase, M/M, Slice of Life, honeypeach, mentioned changkihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: jooheon doesn't know what to do when he realises his cat is unhappy, hyungwon has the solution.





	munchkin

**Author's Note:**

> for the **animal whisperer** square

animals had always played a big part in jooheon’s life, he’d been the happiest when he adopted his kitten on the day he moved to university. the cat however, didn’t seem to enjoy jooheon as much as he did. she never purred, kept meowing, and had jooheon put up lost cat signs when she jumped off his balcony once to get to his neighbour’s. whatever jooheon tried, he ended up with an indifferent cat and a shattered heart every time. according to his vet, yoshi was perfectly healthy, but she probably didn’t sense the relationship jooheon was trying to build in a good way. trust issues, he said. 

regret filled jooheon when he talked to kihyun about giving her back to the foster he adopted her from. he didn’t want to make her unhappy, and as much as he loved her, he would rather see her cheerful in another family than miserable with him. 

kihyun wasn’t of jooheon’s opinion, he truly believed something was wrong with the cat and not with how jooheon cared for her. he advised him to meet up with his friend, hyungwon. he was apparently really good with animals, especially cats; but “he has a little something.” kihyun warned. 

when hyungwon heard about jooheon’s problem, he immediately texted him and they agreed to meet up at jooheon’s apartment to see what troubled the feline. 

yoshi was hiding under a pillow, far from the huge cat tree, cushions, and various comfy seats he had gotten her, when the doorbell rang. jooheon sighed and hurried to open the door. the man was easily recognisable, he was well known around campus for always wearing hats that defied any weather, he was never once seen without one. sometimes his headwear choices were simply too bold for the casual university student, but who was jooheon to judge when all he wore was tracksuits and, occasionally, skinny jeans. 

“hi, i’m hyungwon,” he greeted the younger after a moment of silence. 

taking all of hyungwon’s gorgeous features in, jooheon finally introduced himself back and let the other in, apologising for being awkward. 

“don’t worry , i get you. i often hiss at strangers,” hyungwon said with an unnoticed smirk. “but i guess, if you’re kihyun’s friend you must be okay!” he continued with a smile, following jooheon to his living room. 

the second they had entered the room, yoshi had perked her head up, stretched her entire body and jumped right at hyungwon’s feet.

“hey, dude,” hyungwon spoke to the cat as if they were old friends. 

jooheon looked at the encounter with curious eyes. he noticed a strange lump on the back of hyungwon’s shirt when he crouched down to make yoshi’s head bump against his fist. “i don’t understand. how did you manage that?  she runs away from me whenever i want to touch her,” he whimpered. “do you think i’m a bad cat parent?” eyes focused on yoshi, jooheon frowned, slouching against the armrest of his couch. 

hyungwon turned to jooheon and smiled, “ you’re not, at all. she’s just really sad because she got taken away from her family. she’s simply missing her kind, you’re treating her perfectly,” he answered, scratching behind yoshi’s ear. 

“but, what can i do then?” jooheon’s frown grew even bigger.

“ the best advice i can give you is that you adopt another cat.” hyungwon was staring at jooheon, palms resting flat against his knees. soft and quiet purrs could be heard when jooheon looked back at him. “i may be able to help but, i’m not sure you’d be okay with the idea.” hyungwon added, locking his gaze with jooheon’s confused one. 

“ do you- do you want to adopt her?” jooheon sounded almost panicked as the thought crossed his mind. “ i thought i’d be okay with having her leave my side but… i’m not sure now, i just love her too much…” 

hyungwon smiled softly at him. 

“adopt me instead.”

“what?” 

taking his hat off, hyungwon shook his head, letting two fluffy black ears peek out of his hair. 

jooheon looked once, closed his eyes, looked twice, and his mouth hung low. “a-are you a furry or something?” 

hyungwon laughed and fell back on the floor. he untucked his shirt out of his jeans, and a long black tail came out of the shirt, finding its way under hyungwon’s nose. the latter nuzzled into it, looking up to jooheon with pleading eyes. 

“i’m like, a hybrid i guess? you know, like kihyun’s boyfriends.” 

“changkyun and minhyuk are cats too?” 

“dogs actually,” he smiled behind his tail, yoshi climbing in his lap. “now hear me out,  i need a new apartment, my roommates are horrible to me and for some private reasons, i can’t live with them anymore, so would you let me live with you for a while? just for the time you adopt a new cat, and i find a new apartment, i can pay rent and sleep on the couch, i also tidy well and i give the best cuddles, kihyun said it. i just need to get out of there as soon as i can, i swear i’ll be invisible, never annoy you, it would be like i’m not even here.” hyungwon blurted out quickly, and jooheon took no time to think, agreeing almost immediately. 

irt was probably something he should have put more thought into, but his mind was focused on one thing, there’s a cute man sitting on his apartment floor, asking to be his roommate, and said boy is a human cat, and so are kihyun’s boyfriends, well, dogs actually. 

everything was too much for jooheon’s brain, so when hyungwon left to get the bare necessities before moving his stuff in jooheon’s guest room, he mechanically typed kihyun’s name on his phone and dialled the number.

“what the fuck,” was the first thing jooheon said when kihyun picked up. 

“did you like my surprise?” he could have felt kihyun’s smirk from the other side of the world. 

“which part is the surprise, him being a cat, your boyfriends being dogs, the existence of animal people, or him pleading me to live here?” 

“oh… i knew it wasn’t going well with his roommates, but i didn’t know he’d be this desperate. hyungwon never, and i mean  _ never _ , pleads. ever. i’ll talk to him about it, you didn’t let him down too harshly did you? he doesn’t take rejection really well…” kihyun’s voice was soft, his adoration for his friend showing quite easily.

“ i agreed.”

“you WHAT?” 

“i agreed. i was too shocked from the whole hybrid thing, and he seemed so sincere, yoshi was all over him, she trusted him, so i did too.” jooheon smiled to himself at the thought of his cat actually feeling happy with him. she was cuddling his leg, purring strongly. 

“ you’re lucky he’s one of my closest friends and actually a good person, because you know jooheon, you’re not supposed to just agree to share an apartment with a total stranger. even if they’re cute.” 

 

\---

 

living with hyungwon was, as expected, not a bother at all. as he promised, in the whole two months he lived with jooheon, he had never once bothered him. 

jooheon hadn’t been home often for the past few weeks, his exams were coming up and his part time job needed him to work extra shifts nearly every days. he always came home exhausted, passing out fully dressed on his bed almost every nights. weekends were easier, he could actually relax, play with yoshi, and actually enjoy his home. 

jooheon plopped down on his couch after an unproductive three hours study session, deciding that watching tv was much better than actually revising. hyungwon was on the couch too, typing away on his laptop, probably an essay that was due really soon, considering the speed he was typing at. he never wore his hats around the house. jooheon was glad, he loved hyungwon’s ears, and the tiny bell he had attached to it was particularly endearing. the tinkle it made whenever hyungwon moved was almost comforting, whenever jooheon came home late and heart the small noise, he would smile to himself and fall asleep content. jooheon had always wondered how they felt, how soft the fur was, and especially how hyungwon would react to the touch.

after asking hyungwon if it was okay with him, jooheon turned netflix on and selected the latest episode of his favourite show. yoshi, who had been laying against hyungwon’s hip stirred and stretches, probably bothered by the sound of the tv. she jumped to sit on jooheon’s lap, walking all over hyungwon’s keyboard, messing with his work. sighing, hyungwon stared at the screen, as if looking at it would retrieve his deleted work. with another sigh, he closed his laptop and pulling his arms over his head, stretched his whole body. a tiny mewl comfortably escaped his lips as he relaxed again and flopped onto jooheon’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. jooheon tensed up for a second before softening again when he felt hyungwon’s tail caressing his arm. he wasn’t doing it on purpose, his habit of cuddling his tail and purring could’ve made jooheon dissolve in a puddle of adoration and softness if that was possible. 

“are you okay?” jooheon asked when the sound of hyungwon’s purring intensified. 

“ hmh, just tired,” he sighed softly, leaning more against him. “you’re comfortable.” he added, closing his eyes. 

jooheon felt comfortable, hyungwon’s body against him felt like a feather against his skin, he wasn’t even paying attention to the tv anymore, taking in the moment of cosiness, falling asleep slowly, lulled by the delicate tail touches and purrs. 

when jooheon woke up, yoshi had left his lap, and had been replaced by hyungwon's head. he was holding his body as close to himself as he could, tiny snores coming out of his nose. admiring his features, jooheon couldn't stop himself from scratching behind hyungwon's ear. his purring came back, a strange vibration coming from someone who looked as human as he could.

and jooheon felt himself falling. 

opening his eyes, hyungwon smiled at jooheon, his tail coming up to fondly and gingerly stroke jooheon’s face. 

and jooheon knew he fell. hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! i hope it even fits the prompt.... i kinda got carried away there
> 
> kudos and comments highly appreciated!!!!
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/luvwons/)   
>  [ curiouscat ](http://curiouscat.me/luvwons)


End file.
